


Domestic Life

by crazywolf828



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, and have their own house on the isle, because we need happy after aoaw, it's just fluff, short fic, still bad at titles in case ya'll were wondering, they deserve to be happy, they're adults now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolf828/pseuds/crazywolf828
Summary: Prompt :We’re repainting the apartment and going to the hardware store together to pick out color swatches.Amity and Luz go to the human world to pick out paint for their new home. Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	Domestic Life

"We're not painting the bathroom hot pink." Amity said flatly, pulling the small swatch out of Luz's hand.

"But why not! It's such a pretty color!" She complained, giving Amity her signature puppy dog eyes.

"No." Amity said, turning away from her. "I don't want to be assaulted by such a bright color when I have to pee at three in the morning."

Luz had insisted they repaint their house the 'human way' meaning no magic allowed. Which Amity thought was silly, she could change the colors with the snap of her fingers. 

But she couldn't say no to Luz, not when she was that excited. So they asked Eda if they could use the portal, and here they were. Amity had never seen a place like it, the stores in the Boiling Isle were nothing like this. It was huge, rows and rows of things she couldn't quite identify, and it had a strange smell of wood which she found rather nice. 

Amity moved towards the white section of colors, "How about this?" She asked pulling out a piece of paper.

"Egg shell?" Luz just looked between the paper and Amity's pleased face. "But that's so boring!" She exclaimed. "I want it to look cool!"

Amity sighed putting the paper back, "how about we both pick out five colors we like and meet back in five minutes? We can decide out of those." Amity offered knowing the back and forth would take hours. "But no hot pink." She said narrowing her eyes.

Luz tapped her chin in thought, "Alright! Let's do it." She said with a grin, and they were off.

-

"Alright, what've you got?" Amity asked spreading her colors as if they were a deck of cards. She glanced over Luz's choices, they were about what she'd expected, vibrant. Just like her personality, Amity thought to herself briefly. "Minty Mint? Why do these have such weird names?" She asked letting out a chuckle.

Amity spotted a light blush on Luz's cheeks, almost hidden by her dark completion. "I liked it cause it reminded me of your hair..." Luz mumbled, shuffling her feet. 

Amity's eyes widened, her cheeks going red too, in all reality she chose one called 'Espresso' because it reminded her of Luz. "That's actually sort of why I chose this one too..." Amity said with a slight laugh showing her the card. 

They both stared at each other for a moment before laughing, "Eda was right, we really are sappy." Luz said with a grin before looking over the other colors in their hands. 

"Hey we both chose this one!" Amity said with a bright smile, pointing to the swatch that read 'Blue Dolphin'. Amity liked it because it was a nice grayish blue, not too overwhelming, but still had some color.

Luz let out a small laugh, "I only chose that one cause it had a cool name." She said, noticing Amity's smile falter. "But I really do like it!" She added, waving her arms for emphasis.

"You do?" Amity asked, a bit skeptical.

"Absolutely." She said with a grin.

"Then that settles it! The bathroom will be Blue Dolphin!" Amity said, a bit louder than she had meant causing Luz to burst out in giggles, and attracting some glances from other patrons.

Amity couldn't bring herself to care, not here, not now, not when the love of her life looked so happy.

They paid for the paint, and headed out of the store.

"I _am_ painting something hot pink." Luz said with a lopsided smile, readjusting the bag.

"Fine, you can paint the basement your obnoxious color." There was no bite to the comment, only laughter as they wandered hand in hand back to the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> Figured we needed some happy after last episode... Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
